cakeypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Angelicus
"This magnificent metropolis is both a workshop of wonder, and a city of opportunity! We shall not constrict our cities to ground level, as true cities are built with the world! Workers, laborers, craftsmen, miners, all hard workers shall come together in the undercity of Angelicus, and forge their fortune from salt and from sand." - The MacHammer Brothers, Daniel Kenneth MacHammer and Nathaniel Alexander MacHammer Angelicus was a massive underwater city-workshop that produced electrical and steam power to be used by Cakeytown and the higher classes. Before Angelicus The future owners of Angelicus and twin brothers, Daniel and Nathaniel MacHammer were born on the same day of November 14, 1881, in Richmond, Kentucky to Robert MacHammer Sr. and Beatrix MacHammer. They had four siblings, Robert Jr., Adelaide, and Maxima. Growing up, the Victorian-era MacHammer family was not very proper. Their father was a mechanical engineer and irrigation worker, and their mother was a blue-collar warehouse delivery hauler. However, even though their life was stained by steam and occasional overworking, the early MacHammers were very happy. Not only that, but Daniel and Nathaniel were both brothers that loved each other as family and best friends that worked together. Whilst their other siblings aspired to be millionaires and famous magnates, Daniel and Nathaniel had something up their sleeves. They definitely wanted to be rich, but wanted to continue their parental legacy of the steam-powered age in Minecraftia. When the two brothers turn 14, their family moved to Minecraftia in the Interdimensional Portal, to return to the family's long-living continent-country of Cakeyland, which was controlled by Robert MacHammer Sr.'s brother, Emperor Zacharias MacHammer. From there, Daniel and Nathaniel got jobs as pipe designers for cars and irrigation. When Daniel and Nathaniel turned 18, they went to the University of Architectural Business, where they both majored in construction and building planning, as well as minoring in chemistry, especially water pressure, which they decided to learn just for the sake of it. Both of them eventually ended up getting Ph.Ds at age 26, but they weren't going to stop there. Daniel and Nathaniel had plans for a city, but not just any normal one. An underwater power plant that would support the upper city of Cakeytown and produce power for it. However, the two brothers were considered as maniacal buffoons to have the idea of an underwater infrastructure. But, their harsh criticism wasn't going to stop them. Daniel and Nathaniel returned to their home country of the United States to petition for funds for an underwater city. The United States considered it, but declined it because it would not be on Earth, but on Minecraftia. Nonetheless, there was someone who was willing to fund them. The Tristan Dynasty, which were longtime allies of the MacHammer family and the monarchy of the neighboring country next to Cakeytown, The Republic of Romatrista, gave them $8,500,050 to start on their underwater project. Their expedition began on April 19, 1908. So far, they purchased special equipment, supplies and tools, and food for the journey. They also bought a large ship with a kitchen, living quarters and offices for the crewmates, which were artists, scientists, doctors, architects, cartographers, carpenters, navigators, and of course, Roman Tristan, who was a descendant of the Tristan family and the king of Romatrista. They set sail for weeks on end, looking for areas near Cakeytown to construct the city. Artists painted pictures of the calm sea, scientists proofread the city's schematics and water pressure, doctors would heal crewmates, architects would write blueprints, cartographers would sketch out maps, carpenters would sharpen the tools and patch holes with wood, navigators would help with the ship, and the two brothers lead the mission along with Roman. But, they found a spot. After three weeks and five days at sea, they found a flat and large area to construct the city that was only about a kilometer away from Cakeytown. The scientists measured it, and its water pressure was 830 feet under. This would obviously crush human lungs, but the scientists did not give up yet. One scientist that came aboard the ship, a young and naive genius named Conrad Maiorwright, began a chemistry project of a serum that could strengthen the lungs and the human body in order to quickly adapt to the heavy conditions underwater. When the coordinates were mapped and the crew returned to land, Conrad teamed up with a Nigerian marine biologist named Abeo Anozi to further help his study of ocean and water pressure. Both of them began researching blue whales, and their amazing ability to survive nearly 1,000 feet underwater. They found out that whales have enormous hearts and lungs that could keep them from being crushed by the pressure. So, Conrad and Abeo created a serum that would genetically modify the lungs and muscles to become much, much larger, as well as expanding their rib cages and bones for a certain amount of time. This would allow their lungs and hearts to grow in their organ diaphragm, and making their bones stronger so they wouldn't be crushed. The substance in the serum was a combination of powerful temporary anabolics, a large supply of nutrients to keep the body from being malnourished, and certain bacteria to keep the body from being overcome by sea life to feed on them, sort of like a poison. The serum also induced night vision to see underwater, and also temporarily grow another layer on the eyeball to protect it from salt. Conrad successfully finished the serum with Abeo in 11 months, and proposed the idea to Daniel and Nathaniel MacHammer. Both of them agreed, and the MacHammer brothers promoted Conrad Maiorwright and Abeo Anozi to executive scientists in their board. Construction soon began when builders were injected with the serum, which was officially labeled as Nixus 812. Special underwater-compatible tools were developed by carpenters and scientists in the mission, which the builders used to their benefit. The structures of the buildings soon were coming apart. The floors of the buildings were bolted to the floor, they had artificial light shining into the buildings, and also were airtight and sturdy so no leaks would break out.